James Sirius Potter, auror
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Un cadáver, tres aurores novatos y un misterio para el que nadie parece tener respuesta. James diría que es un día tranquilo.


**Disclaimer** : Lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling. Liliane Zabini y demás OCs me pertenecen y me reservo su uso.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "James Sirius" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **James Sirius Potter, auror**

* * *

―No puede pasar, señorita. ―El auror que estaba en la puerta de la casa la detuvo―. Sólo se admite personal del ministerio.

Tenían todo el perímetro cubierto y sin embargo, los _muggles_ no parecían notarlo. A nadie no le extrañaba, probablemente tenían hechizos anti _muggles_ por todo el perímetro. La mujer, de veintitantos años ya, tenía piel oscura, cabello lacio y un pequeño fleco que la hacía parecer más joven. Taladró al auror que la detuvo con la mirada fijando en él sus ojos oscuros, sacando un pedazo de pergamino que le enseñó.

―Liliane Zabini ―dijo―. Me llamaron.

Pasó de largo antes de que el auror tuviera tiempo de replicar algo y entró directamente en la pequeña salita de aquella casa. No se quitó el abrigo color azul marino que llevaba puesto, pues hacía frío, incluso dentro de la casa, pero al menos se quitó los guantes que llevaba puestos.

―James ―saludó, después de dirigirles a los otros tres aurores que estaban en la salita un gesto seco. Eran muy jóvenes y nunca los había visto.

James Potter, que estaba junto al cadáver, volvió la cabeza y sonrió al verla. Se pasó la mano por el cabello pelirrojo medio parado.

―¡Liliane! Gracias a Merlín, empezábamos a volvernos locos. ―Soltó un suspiro que era un claro «no sé con qué estamos lidiando»―. ¿Recuerdas a la antigua secretaria de Shacklebolt? De cuando era ministro.

―No. ¿Debería? ―Liliane alzó una ceja.

James hizo un gesto muy elocuente hacia el cadáver que tenía justo al lado y Liliane se acercó. Así que esa era la antigua secretaria de Shacklebolt. No. No la reconocía. Nunca había pasado por la oficina del ministro ni ido más arriba en el ministerio que a la oficina de Zeller, jefa de la División de aurores.

―Marietta Edgecombe ―dijo James―. Cincuenta y tres años, sin hijos, divorciada desde hace quince más o menos, tiene sobrinos en Bristol que nunca vienen a verla pero al parecer mandan postales cada Navidad ―Liliane notó el gesto de desaprobación en la cara de James―. Básicamente nadie tenía razones para matarla.

―Me estás aburriendo, _Potter_ ―dijo ella, haciendo cierto énfasis en su apellido mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

―Ya voy al punto, _Zabini_. ―James remarcó su apellido, como cada que ella lo llamaba Potter, insistiendo en que era mucho más sonoro que «James»―. ¿Qué te parece que la mató?

Liliane apenas le dio un vistazo al cuerpo.

―Un avada ―fue la respuesta.

―Ya. Nadie conjuró una imperdonable aquí ―dijo James―. No te hubiera llamado si esto hubiera sido un asesinato común y corriente.

―A lo mejor trajeron el cuerpo desde otra parte ―sugirió Liliane―. Sólo para despistarlos.

―No. Revisamos con los vecinos ―contestó James―. Marietta no salió de su casa desde ayer, nadie desactivó el perímetro anti desaparición y la red flu no ha sido usada por nadie que no seamos nosotros. ―Suspiro. Liliane notó que parecía cansado y que probablemente había esperado mucho antes de mandarle una nota de urgencia―. Tengo a tres novatos aquí y… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Mientras antes acabemos con esto, antes nos iremos.

Liliane volvió a echarle otra mirada al cadáver. Tensó sus labios en una fina línea, porque no le gustaba ver a los muertos. Sin embargo, asintió.

¿Qué misterio podía ser tan difícil a esas alturas?

―Dame veinte minutos ―le dijo.

James le sonrió.

―¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

―Si me sigues dando las gracias, James, pensaré que vas a besarme ―Liliane le guiñó un ojo―. No me dejes con las ganas y ten decencia, por Morgana: hay un cadáver en la habitación.

Sólo lo vio ponerse rojo, como su cabello.

* * *

Había ido al baño y se había entretenido mirándose al espejo. No parecía tener veintinueve años. No tenía esas molestas entradas prematuras que empezaban a aquejar al prometido de su hermana ―su hermana, prometida con Scorpius Malfoy, todavía no se lo podía creer aunque habían sido novios de manera intermitente desde hacía diez años―, pero parecía mucho más cansado.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. De repente se preguntó si estaría empezando a entrar en la crisis de los treinta y le dieron ganas de reírse. No, no podía ser eso. Ante todo, no se quejaba. Hasta ese momento había tenido una buena vida. En aquellos años todo el mundo en su familia había tenido hijos ―Albus, menor que él, estaba esperando al primero― o estaba teniendo hijos ―y Victoire, que había jurado que no iba a tener retoños, iba por el cuatro―, a comprar casas en el campo y a casarse.

Él era el único que seguía viviendo en el apartamento en el que había vivido desde el momento en que se había independizado poco después empezar a estudiar en la Academia de Aurores. Fred se había ido a Francia y había vuelto sólo para marcharse a Nueva York y él seguía allí, en el mismo lugar que diez años atrás, prácticamente en el mismo trabajo. Era su vocación.

Salió del baño y volvió a la sala. Se quedó mirando a Liliane, concentrada en el cuerpo de Marietta Edgecombe, moviendo la varita. Ella también seguía en el mismo lugar que diez años atrás, investigando todos los misterios mágicos posibles, moviendo la varita, con esa curiosidad por descubrir nuevas cosas que nunca la había abandonado. James sonrió mientras la veía.

―Auror Potter… disculpe. ―Era uno de los novatos. No parecía tener muy claro cómo dirigirse a él (o a nadie en realidad). James giró la mirada, haciéndola una seña para que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir―. Puedo usar la chimenea, ¿cierto? Sé que es sólo para urgencias pero… tengo que avisarle a mi madre que llegaré tarde a la cena. Se preocupará.

James sonrió y se quedó mirando un momento al novato. Según recordaba, su nombre era Rajan Perkins o algo así. De ascendencia hindú, con lentes y cabello rizado negro. Tenía veintiún años y acaba de salir de la Academia de Aurores.

―Claro, ve ―respondió.

―Gracias ―le dijo.

James hizo un gesto vago con la mano, quitándole importancia y se dirigió con Liliane, que estaba moviendo la varita.

―¿Algo? ―preguntó y se inclinó junto a ella.

―No mucho. Sabes que todo lo que quedó de magia indica que la mató un Avada Kedavra, ¿cierto? ―preguntó. James asintió, estaba consiente de eso―. Pero si nadie conjuro ninguno… ―tensó los labios en una línea―. ¿Murió sola?

―Parece que sí ―respondió James―. Los vecinos…, bueno…, dicen que no era muy amable.

―Nadie se merece morir solo.

James sabía en quién estaba pensando. Diez años y nunca iba a dejar de pensar en su madre, que había muerto sola, asesinada, lo que prácticamente había empujado a Liliane a involucrarse en otras investigaciones de asesinato, buscando la justicia que su madre no había conseguido.

James puso su mano sobre la de Liliane.

―Lo sé.

Liliane le sonrió y quitó su mano, poniéndose en pie. De una mirada, revisó todo lo que estaba alrededor. Estaba moviendo su varita hasta que frunció el ceño de una manera especial, que James había visto muchas veces. Iba a decirle que tenía una idea, probablemente. Sin embargo, un segundo después, Liliane, en vez de decirle que tenía una idea y que había resuelto el misterio, gritó.

―¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Todos quietos!

―¿Qué? ―James frunció el ceño. Los otros tres se quedaron tiesos como piedas, pues hasta entonces habían estado moviéndose como almas en pena por todo el lugar.

―¿Revisaron todos los objetos mágicos que hay en esta habitación? ―preguntó Liliane.

―No… ―James frunció el ceño, sin entender, absolutamente nada―. Sólo nos aseguramos que no hubiera nada ilegal, como siempre. No detectamos nada raro.

―Ya, porque no es nada ilegal y no puedes encontrarlo si no sabes que rastro buscas ―Liliane hablaba muy rápido, como siempre que creía que tenía la respuesta a algo―. ¡Un replicador! ¡Un replicador! ¡Por eso se envió la alerta de un Avada Kedavra pero cuando llegaron no pudieron encontrar ningún rastro de ninguna varita! ¡Un replicador! ¡Es lo único que lo explica!

―Liliane, más lento.

―¡Un replicador! ―volvió a exclamar ella―. Algo que parezca una maldición asesina, que tenga el mismo efecto y que incluso deje el mismo rastro mágico. ¡Un replicador!

―Si lo dices con un poco de menos euforia a lo mejor los novatos no te ven como psicópata… ―le sugirió James―. ¿Un replicador de hechizos? ―frunció el ceño―. Creí que eso sólo se podía con hechizos simples, que no consumieran demasiada energía.

―En teoría puede replicar cualquier hechizo ―dijo Liliane―. En teoría.

―Así que todo lo que tienes básicamente es una teoría para sostener que tienes razón ―comentó James.

―Básicamente, sí ―respondió ella.

―Maravilloso ―suspiró él―. Si quisieras replicar a la maldición asesina, necesitarías mucha energía, ¿cierto? ―preguntó él―. Y el objeto donde la replicaras no podría replicarla más que un par de veces, quizá tres… ―estaba haciendo conjeturas―. Así que… ¿cómo te aseguras de que cumpla su cometido?

Liliane se encogió de hombros.

―No tengo ni idea, pero mejor no tocar nada, por si sigue activa.

James suspiró. Si no comprobaban su teoría rápidamente, aquella sería una noche muy larga. Pero al menos ella estaba allí.

―¿Cómo dices que lo encontramos?

* * *

Habían clasificado al menos la mitad de los objetos que había en la sala y en la casa entera. Más de tres cuartas partes no eran mágicos ni tenían rastro de magia alguno, así que habían descartado la mayoría y estaban revisando sólo el resto. Marietta Edgecombe tenía una tetera que sabía preparar en té, un reloj que la despertaba siempre a la misma hora, más artefactos de cocina y un cuadro que daba la bienvenida en el recibidor. Además de un relicario viejo con una fotografía de su madre que parecía esconder algún tipo de hechizo antiguo para mantenerlo cerrado si no decías las palabras correctas ―Liliane lo había forzado con un par de hechizos, demostrando que no era infalible― y, finalmente, una urna extraña con un entramado que la adornaba por fuera.

―Es lo único que queda ―dijo James.

―¡Entonces no la toques sin nada que proteja tus manos! ―espetó Liliane―. Debe tener algún tipo de… gatillo.

―¿Gatillo? ―preguntó uno de los aurores que se había acercado. El que había pedido permiso para usar la chimenea.

―Sí, algo que provoca que suelte el hechizo ―respondió Liliane―. ¿No estudiaron replicadores en la academia?

―Sólo de pasada, la teoría dice que como se necesita…

―Sí, sí, mucha energía y no son fácilmente controlables es un desperdicio de magia hacerlos y nadie lo haría… ―respondió Liliane―. James me dijo lo mismo la primera vez que nos topamos con uno. ¿Fue hace cinco años? ―le preguntó y James asintió―. Bueno, si yo compruebo que lo que pienso es verdad, la próxima vez que te encuentres al profesor que te lo dijo, le dices que alguien replicó una maldición asesina. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Rajan ―respondió él.

―Bueno, hazme ese favor, Rajan.

James apenas si había puesto atención al intercambio de palabras detrás de él. Quería irse ya a casa, al mismo departamento de siempre, quitarse la túnica y bajar al mismo café muggle de siempre que estaba abierto hasta las tantas de la noche para cenar algo y verla a ella tomar un café expreso doble cortado que no le alteraría las horas de sueño. Pero antes tenía que encargarse de Marietta Edgecombe.

―¿Cómo lo comprobamos? ―preguntó James―. Si lo comprobamos y llamamos a los del Departamento de Misterios para que se lo lleven y lo clasifiquen como rareza.

―No hay una forma segura de hacerlo ―respondió Liliane―. Podría estar bien protegida.

―¿Y eso quiere decir…?

―Podría rebotar la maldición si le lanzas un hechizo para comprobarla, ¿no? ―fue lo que dijo uno de los aurores.

―Sí, básicamente.

―Pero ya la comprobamos, al menos… con hechizos de rutina ―comentó Rajan―. Cuando llegamos, nos aseguramos que no hubiera nada ilegal entre los objetos mágicos y… bueno… no reaccionó.

―Ya, claro ―respondió Liliane―, pero podría sólo reaccionar ante ciertos hechizos, esa vez no sabían qué era o no sospechaban.

―No creo que los objetos sean tan listos ―debatió el auror.

―Oh, no, los objetos no, los magos que los maldicen, sí.

James sacó la varita, dispuesto a interrumpir la discusión.

―¿Cómo lo compruebo? ―preguntó.

―¡James, no puedes estar seguro! ―espetó Liliane―. Deja de ser un idiota o…

―Vamos, tenemos que comprobarlo ―comentó él―. Ellos no lo harán ―señaló a los tres aurores―, yo estoy a su cargo y ponerlos en riesgo de mi parte sería algo estúpido. Tú no lo harás ―continúo―, no eres parte de la División, si pasa algo sólo volverías mi papeleo el triple y además no voy a permitir que te pase nada por mi caso. Así que, ¿cómo lo compruebo?

Liliane se quedó callada. No solían tener esas discusiones, así que la joven sólo alzó una ceja, como evaluando las opciones que tenían.

―Ya lo sabes ―dijo―. Es un replicador. Un _revelio_ simple debería servir.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban con ese tipo de objetos. Liliane había ayudado a atrapar, hacía algunos años, a un vendedor de teteras que había replicado el _diffinido_ en todas sus tazas y había dejado sin algunos dedos a, al menos, cinco magos y brujas. Pero un _diffinido_ era un hechizo simple, ¿replicar una maldición asesina?

―¿No nos matará a todos si algo pasa? ―Uno de los aurores había dado al menos dos pasos hacia atrás.

―No, no si es un replicador común ―respondió James―. Además, es un objeto, los objetos sólo suelen «reaccionar» contra el mago que los ataca si han sido hechizados para eso.

Le estaba apuntando con la varita y, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba nervioso. Para no tener ni treinta años, la cantidad de veces que había estado en peligro de muerte era demasiado alta. Antes creía que eran sólo gajes del oficio, pero hubo un tiempo en su vida que la muerte pareció perseguirlo con tremenda insistencia.

― _Revelio_ ―musitó, dirigiéndose hacia la urna.

Un resplandor verde iluminó la caja. James respiró hondo.

―Perkins, ve afuera, que manden un mensaje urgente al Departamento de Misterior y les digan que tenemos un replicador de una maldición asesina ―dijo, rápidamente―. También que llamen a los forenses. Tienen que retirar el cuerpo.

No había pasado nada.

(Y con los problemas que James tenía que enfrentar la mitad del tiempo, esa era toda una noticia).

* * *

Se habían ido todos, menos los dos guardias de la puerta y James y Liliane. No era necesario tener allí a tres aurores novatos si no había nada más interesante que hacer. A James le sorprendía que todavía creyeran que el trabajo era emocionante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no. La mitad eran simplemente cosas de rutina y la otra mitad, papeleo y burocracia. A veces, sólo a veces, solían pasar cosas que esos novatos calificarían de «interesantes».

(Pero a James no le gustaban, mucha gente solía salir herida o acabar muerta).

―Sigues siendo un idiota ―Liliane se sentó en la sala de la casa, junto a él―. Idiota Gryffindor, supongo.

―Salí hace doce años de Hogwarts y todavía no dejas de recordármelo ―se quejó James.

―Nunca dejas que lo olvide ―respondió ella―. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en Rumania con los dragones y el traficante? ―inquirió Liliane―. Hace dos años. Casi te mata uno de una quemadura.

―No iba a dejar que el traficante se los llevara porque sí.

―Y sólo íbamos de vacaciones ―le recordó Liliane.

―Mira la parte buena ―le dijo James―: tendremos muchas historias que contarles a nuestros sobrinos. Seremos los tíos geniales, o algo así.

Liliane se río y le tomó la mano.

―Somos un par de viejos con muchas historias ―respondió ella―. Dragones en Rumania, el loco que pretendía soltar un basilisco en Irlanda… Sí, viejos llenos de historias.

―Apenas tenemos treinta ―comentó James―. Casi treinta ―se corrigió.

―Casi treinta. ¿No te parece mucho? ―le preguntó Liliane.

A veces sí. Porque los demás no siempre habían salido ilesos o no siempre habían podido salvarlos a todos. Pero evitaba pensar en eso. No tenía caso de sentir lástima de los muertos porque al fin y al cabo ellos ya no tenían asuntos pendientes en la tierra de los vivos. Liliane y él tenían muertos a sus espaldas. Y, para que negarlo, vidas peligrosas.

―¿Crees que a nuestros hipotéticos sobrinos les gustará la historia del replicador de una maldición asesina? ―preguntó ella.

―No creo ―respondió James, con una mirada medio sombría―. Necesitarías añadirle emoción.

―Cuando vives los peligros en la vida real pierden la emoción ―dijo ella―. ¿Crees que averiguarás quién la mató? ―preguntó.

―Espero. Siguiendo la pista de la urna.

―Nadie se merece morir solo ―repitió Liliane. Lo mismo que había dicho un rato atrás―. ¿Revisaron la correspondencia? A lo mejor eso llegó como un paquete con nota.

―No creo que alguien tan inteligente como para replicar el efecto de una maldición asesina haya dejado un rastro tan obvio ―respondió James―. Pero sí, lo hicimos. Sólo correspondencia impersonal. Recibos, notas del ministerio, publicidad, cosas así. Y la notificación de una cita que tenía, con su abogado.

Llamaron a la puerta de la sala. Quien llamó, no esperó a que nadie atendiera y abrió la muerta.

―¡Albus!

Cabello negro, un poco más alto que él, ojos verdes y una túnica oscura. Su hermano trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios desde que había salido de Hogwarts, primero como becario, después como inefable en entrenamiento y finalmente como inefable. James no tenía la más remota idea de lo que hacía.

―James ―saludó―. Liliane.

―Hola, Al ―respondió ella.

―Yo estaba de guardia ―comentó―; me dijeron que tenían un replicador de la maldición asesina.

―Allí. ―Liliane señaló la urna.

Albus se acercó hasta la urna y se puso a mover la varita. Como de costumbre, James no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Nadie sabía exactamente qué hacían los inefables. Puso una mueca extraña un momento y volvió a mover la varita.

―Que curioso, tiene un sello de sangre ―comentó Albus.

―¿Un qué? ―preguntó James

―Sólo reacciona ante la sangre de cierta familia, ¿no? ―fue Liliane la que contestó―. O sea que no es peligro para nosotros.

―Un asesinato bien planeado ―dijo Albus―. Lo de… ―se quedó callado pero volteó a ver al cadáver.

―Edgecombe ―dijo James, rápidamente―. Marietta Edgecombe.

―No es sólo una casualidad. Es un asesinato muy bien planeado.

―Pero eso significa que deberían tener sangre de la familia desde antes… ―Liliane frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a James―. Dijiste que tenía familia, ¿no? Unos sobrinos que nunca venían a verla. Quizá sea buena idea empezar por allí.

Pero James ya estaba pensando en otra cosa. Al final, Liliane no había estado tan equivocada al preguntarle si ya habían revisado la correspondencia.

―¡El testamento! ―gritó―. ¡El testamento!

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Liliane. Albus sólo se le quedó mirando con una mueca de curiosidad.

―¡La correspondencia! ¡Tenía una cita, con su abogado! ―siguió James―. Iba a cambiar su testamento. El beneficiario era uno de los sobrinos pero la carta decía algo como… como… ―se dirigió hasta donde los otro aurores habían apilado toda la correspondencia que habían encontrado, en uno de los muebles de la sala y se puso a revolverla hasta encontrar lo que buscaba―. ¡Aquí! «Por lo que entiendo, el beneficiario de tu herencia dejará de ser tu sobrino, pero no puedo hacerlo oficial hasta que no vengas a firmar…».

No necesitó decir más.

―Esto debe ser una clase de rércord, James ―comentó Liliane―. Un caso de asesinato sin media pista con todo y sospechoso en menos de veinticuatro horas.

―Bueno, tengo una detención que hacer ―dijo―. Al, ¿te llevarás esa cosa, verdad? ―preguntó, señalando la urna. Su hermano asintió―. Liliane, ¿vienes conmigo?

―Tú jefa se enojará ―respondió ella.

―Mi jefa siempre se enoja, pero sin ti, la mitad de los aurores estarían muertos ―respondió James y extendió la mano―. ¿Vienes?

Liliane le cogió la mano.

―Sólo para asegurarme de que no te maten.

* * *

 **No estoy exactamente muy orgullosa de lo que me salió aquí. James y Liliane son personajes a los que estoy muy acostumbrada y no me fue fácil ponerme a escribir, pero por alguna razón… en fin, no me convence. James Potter es auror, veintinueve años, pelirrojo, siguió los pasos de su padre. Liliane Zabini protagonizó Vendetta a su lado. Al principio eran medio enemigos, después aliados, después amigos y luego los personajes hicieron lo que quisieron y se hicieron pareja (aunque me negué un buen rato porque me resultaba un poco cliché).**

 **James, esta versión de James Sirius Potter aparece en El comienzo de todo ―la historia de su selección―, Vendetta y Morte. Liliane aparece en Lo que faltó ―la historia de cómo se convirtió en la versión de sí misma que es ahora―, Vendetta y Morte. Siento que son personajes un poco desaprovechados porque, ahora que estuve evaluando Vendetta y Morte como long fics, son long fics con muchísimo relleno. Sin embargo, no me he rendido a contar historias sobre ellos una vez que logre acabar Morte (o antes). Aquí han transcurrido ocho años desde Morte.**

 **Para los curiosos, hay spoilers menores (el prometido de Lily, el hijo de Albus, los de Victoire). En fin, siempre he renegado del James bromista y merodeador 2.0; creo que es mucho más. Creo que es buen líder, que es buen auror, que es impulsivo y que defiende sus ideales a punta de varita.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 30 de septiembre de 2015_


End file.
